Fruit
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella works in a brothel and Edward is a paying customer. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Fruit

**Fruit**

 **One Shot. Bella works in a brothel and Edward is a paying customer. Lemon. Rated M.**

 **Do not read unless over 18.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

It was my turn to be dressed with fruit. I'd never done it before but I had too at some point. Why not now? Normally it's one of three girls, but this was an order. A high paying order. A brunette was needed and I was the only brunette available for the time.

My job is good. I get paid a lot and I'm given housing. It's basic but it's all I need. You see I work in a brothel, but you can't call it that. It's a club with extras if you have the money. All I have to do is wear sexy clothes that I'm provided with, serve drinks to men and give them a lap dance if they pay. Sometimes they ask for more and I give it to them in my room.

Tonight was new though. I'd been told to sleep during the day so I would be ready for the evening. It's hard to sleep through the day though so I only had a small nap. At five o'clock Benny and Megan came by to prepare me for the evening.

I lay naked on the red clothed table that they'd brought. Megan usually did this and I'd had one lesson from her on what I had to do. Benny was the professional at dressing her. Whilst he started to build the fruit up around my nipples and tits, she covered my pubis.

My hair had been curled into tight, light curls and little makeup decorated my face. There was no set time for when the man would arrive. All he'd said was for a young brunette woman to be ready at half six. My extra instructions were to work until the hour he left, whether it would be eleven at night, one in the morning or four in the morning.

Lying still, I kept my eyes open as Megan started to pull my lips apart. Every third evening she'd give each of our pussy's massages to relax us from the last few days and prepare us for the ones to come. At first I thought it awkward and uncomfortable but grew to love it. There was nothing sexual in her touch and it did wonders to my nerves.

Once she'd finished both she and Benny cleaned my room a little and placed clean towels in the bathroom, restocked my fridge and lay out a bottle of vodka with shot glasses. I got one last smile from them both before they left.

He didn't turn up. Every half an hour or so, Megan would come back in to wipe the juice that had dripped from the fruit off my body. The wait made me more and more anxious as I just wanted him to arrive and get started.

It had been five hours since he'd requested I'd be ready, when the lights dimmed and turned blue. They were controlled outside the room and set per the request of a guest. The camera in the top left corner of my room had been on the last twelve hours. I could tell by the red light on top of it. Now, it switched off, telling me that he was here.

The door opened and I saw a tall muscular figure enter. He had bronze hair that reflected the blue lights. He didn't look at me straight away, instead, he dropped a bag by the door and glanced round the room. His eyes then fell on me; it was then that I first saw the burning emerald eyes.

A crooked smile appeared on his face and he pulled his jacket off his shoulders. He was dressed in a smart suit with a black tie. I could think of a hundred different things that tie could be used for. I didn't usually think of any of the men in this way but there was something about him that made you. All my fears had vanished as I now looked forward to my time with him.

Slowly but steadily he undid his tie, his eyes never leaving my body. It was so incredibly sexy in such an innocent way that I couldn't help being aroused. With his shirt and pants still on, he took the final steps to my side. I was staring at the ceiling now, trying to keep my breathing even and calm. His fingers ghosted over my stomach and my eyes flashed down to see long, white fingers.

Hesitantly, he knelt down and ran his nose along my stomach. He moved round to the end of the table and skimmed both his hands over my ankles. A firm hold took over my ankles as he opened my legs wide and looked up at me. It was harder now, to keep my breathing calm but I managed somehow.

"Perfect."

His voice was velvety smooth as his nose ran over my calf. Standing up, he took my knees into his hand and turned them out slowly so that the fruit wouldn't move. I lay frozen to the spot.

"Hello. You are a beauty aren't you? More so than I thought."

Leaning down, he took a grape into his mouth and moaned lightly. The sound went straight through my body, sending shivers down my spine. His left hand rested over my flat stomach as he knelt back on the floor.

"What do I call you? Or should I just call you beauty?"

"My name's Bella."

"Beauty, like I said. I'm Edward."

He took another piece of fruit into his mouth from my tit. It was a new feeling to me and it was exhilarating. His lips never actually touched my skin as he started to remove the first layer of fruit around the edge of my tits. They aren't big but they aren't small either. I'd been complimented many times for the perfect tits. That's part of the reason I was hired here in the first place. I had an amazing, slim body that men seemed to love.

Looking down without moving my head, I saw that there was only two round slices of pineapple with a grape in the middle covering my perked nipples. There was still a bouquet decorating my pubis with a stalk filled with grapes hanging over and covering my pussy.

My hands were still lying flat by myside and had started to grow sweaty as I realised where he was going next. He stood up and stroked my thighs with tender fingers. Bowing his hand, he took a strawberry from the top in the centre of my pubis. Not taking it into his mouth he moved round the table and placed the berry to my lips. I took it into my mouth and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Do you know how tempting you are Beauty? I could eat from you forever."

"Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"Just lay still and let me eat you."

Moving back down the table, he continued to eat at me, on occasion slipping me a piece of fruit. When there was only the bunch of grapes left he stood up and went over to get some vodka. Climbing up onto the table, he placed one leg on either side of my hips. He put the bottle next to my head and a shot glass between my tits. His fingers then ran circles round my partially covered tits and sent shivers back down my spine.

He poured a shot out and returned his fingers to their circling. Without stopping his fingers, he used his teeth to pick up the glass and tipped his head back to drink it. Filling the shot glass again, he placed it to my lips and I took it willingly.

After he took another shot, he climbed off me and stood at the bottom of the table. His long fingers ran round the outside of the grapes on my pubis before he bent down and bit the end of the stalk. He climbed back onto the table around me. Dragging it up my body he didn't stop until the cluster of grapes rested between my tits.

Crawling down my body, his lips went straight to my clit. He sucked it hard, drawing a moan from my lips. I looked down but my sight was blocked by the grapes. His fingers pried my thighs further apart before he ran his right index finger up and down my folds.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the camera had been switched on again. Someone was watching; for how long I didn't know. It was another thing I had grown used to but now it felt as though a private moment was being invaded.

His lips had kissed up to my pubis where the fruit had laid. I felt his tongue flat against my skin and his thumb run circles on my clit. The room now smelt very fruity and it was a nice change from all the cleaning products. One finger pushed into me and curled into my slick walls. I could feel my heat radiating from me as he added another finger and started pumping me. Biting my cheek, I stopped the moan from escaping me, not wanting to displease him.

"Cum for me Beauty. Cum and make as much noise as you want. The louder the better."

Releasing my cheek from my teeth, I felt his lips kiss back down to my clit. He pumped his fingers harder and faster, building me up quickly. My breathing was growing faster by the second and I was using so much strength to not move my hands.

"Fuck. Faster, harder. Pump your fingers."

In response to my fingers, his lips turned up against my clit and he added another finger to my heat. When his teeth bit down on my clit I came undone. My cum started to spill and his mouth was there to swallow and lick it all up. His tongue was soft and patient as he waited for my cum to reach his mouth instead of searching for it.

"You taste just as beautiful as you look my Beauty. Have some."

He crawled up my body and kissed me full on the lips. His tongue dove into my mouth and spread my juices round my mouth. I must admit, I do taste pretty good. A loud moan rumbled through me as his tongue stroked the roof of my mouth. His fingers had drifted to backs of my thighs, stroking them so that they pulled up.

Suddenly his lips dropped to the 'v' at the base of my neck. He sucked around my right tit first and then the left before eating each grape resting on the pineapple. As there were holes in the centre of the two pineapple slices they framed my tight perky nipples. Flicking his tongue out, he licked them both and started on the pineapple.

Both pieces were gone quickly and his mouth was biting and sucking my left tit as his fingers returned to my pussy. The camera switched off and I relaxed a little. He seemed to notice as he moved across to my right tit and used his free hand to pinch the nipple he'd just left. My heat started to pulse because of his fast moving fingers. This just gave him the opportunity to press his thumb harder into my clit and draw smaller circles.

"Beauty, cum."

And I did. He roughly bit each of my nipples and pumped three of his fingers until I'd finished convulsing. Lifting the cluster of grapes from between my tits, he placed them to the side and sat me up. I felt a little dizzy from lying down so long but it passed quickly. Both his strong hands were cupping my tits and he sucked my neck.

"You have beautiful hair my Beauty. I love a brunette but you surpass all brunette's I have seen. I'd hate to ruin your hair but you are sticky from the fruit. Would you accompany me for a shower Beauty?"

As he spoke, he had already started leading me into my small bathroom. I nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. My fingers were shaking ever so slightly for the first time in years and he took my hands, holding them to my side.

"Do not worry about me Beauty. I want to watch you first and then I'll join you. First I want to taste you again."

He slid down onto his knees and before I could do anything his mouth was on me. Pushing his fingers back into me, he pumped me even harder than before. His teeth continuously grazed my clit. I didn't last long and my cum seeped from me and straight into his mouth. Running his tongue flat over my pussy once more, he pushed me towards the little shower cubicle.

I turned the water on and it started to steam the room up as I stepped under the warm stream. I ran my hands over my body, wiping most of the fruity juices off. Squirting a little body soap onto my hand, I spread it over my body and let the water wash it away.

Two arms took mine and placed my hands flat against the wall in front of me. The two strong hands attached to the arms held my hips as a hard cock pressed into my ass. At first he just rocked into me but then he lined himself up and pushed into me. His hands took over rubbing my body as he continued to rock into me. When I was cleaned, his hands grasped onto my tits and he pushed his chest into my back.

Every time I moved to lean my head back, he'd pull it forwards so it was hanging in front of us and I could see his hands palming my tits. It was a magical sight but I wanted to rest against his broad shoulders. This wasn't about me though. This was for him. Everything I had to do, had to be for his pleasure and if I got pleasure out if it as well, then that would be a bonus.

He managed to get his cock deeper into me than any man had before. Every time he seemed to go even deeper than the last time. As I reached my climax, I screamed his name and he squirted deep inside me. It felt amazing to have him fill every inch of me but all too soon he pulled out of me.

Switching the shower off, he took my hand and blindly led me out of the cubicle. He lay me down on the rug in the bathroom and spooned me from behind, his arm over my body. Lifting my top leg, he used his top leg to hold mine up and lined his still hard cock with my dripping centre. He ran his cock up and down my folds, coating himself in my cum before pushing into me. This angle made him hit my sweet spot immediately and I moaned his name.

His lips were sucking the back of my neck as his hand fondled my tit harshly. He had yet to move his cock in me and I was growing tense, not knowing when he would. Abruptly, he started rocking his hips into mine. Every time he moved he hit my sweet spot.

Turning me ever so slightly, he pushed my leg forwards. My arms were supporting as my body was diagonal from the rug, him hovering behind me. Less of our bodies were touching now, only connected by his hand on my hip and his cock inside me. I was reaching my climax again. When I started clenching down on him, his hand slid down to my clit. This was my undoing as I spilt around him.

He stayed in this position though, hovering further over me and pushing my pelvis into the ground. His nose nuzzled under my jaw as his fingers scratched my clit. It felt really good. This position was amazing.

"Cum for me again my Beauty. I know you can."

Yet again, his words sent me over the edge. Pushing deep inside me he joined me as we both climaxed. Not pulling out of me, he lay me flat on my stomach and lay on top of me. His lips rested by my ear and he roughly jerked his hips up and down. There was nothing gentle in his movements and my tits rubbed against the rug.

Once he'd built me right up, until I nearly released he pulled out of me and crawled down my body. He lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his neck. My pussy was dripping right in his face as he started fucking me with his tongue. He definitely liked preforming some oral. I screamed his name as my cum ran down his throat.

Putting me down, he turned me over and helped me stand. He pulled my back into his chest and started fondling me. My ass pressed back into his limp cock as his hand played with the front of my pussy. Nibbling my shoulder, he used his free hand to alternate between my tits.

"Are you ready to take this to the bed Beauty? We can stay here if you want."

"We can go to the bed."

He took one step away from me and took my hand. I was ready for anything he would want. So far he had been amazingly perfect. I'd let him take control and command me as much as he wanted. And that's exactly what he was doing now. I watched as he lay back on my bed and held his hand out for me.

"Do you now the Sultry Saddle?"

I didn't say anything in response but prepared for him. His knees were bent so that his thighs sloped upwards. Sitting on his right thigh, my left knee rested by his waist whilst my right rested under his left thigh. He lay his arm on my left leg and I placed mine on his chest with my other hand holding his lower leg. Sliding down onto him, I slowly rocked my hips. He ran his hands up and down from my knees to the very tops of my thighs. I sped up until we both moaned at the same time. My hair was still a little damp from the shower and the water dripped down my back and into my ass crack.

As I rocked on him, he smiled up at me. His eyes drifted to my tits to see them bouncing a little. This position seemed to turn him on more than me as he squirted into me, moaning his name for me. I continued to move, awaiting my next instruction.

He didn't say anything as he turned me straight on and lay flat. Holding my thighs, he spread my legs out wide, until I was nearly doing the splits. This made me sink lower onto him. I was flexible enough to make this work as I rocked backwards and forwards quickly. The depth he reached affected us both equally as we were moaning each other's names as we climaxed together.

Pulling my legs in, he bent one knee. I leaned back and held his knee. He cupped the back of my thighs as I started bouncing on him. He didn't try watching me as he was constantly moaning. I didn't know anyone could go this deep but it was like he was consuming my body. With one final push down, my cum surrounded him, sucking him deeper and pushing him over the edge.

I felt like I needed a break, my body was spent but I had to go on for him. We both stayed still for a moment, him still buried inside me. Slowly, he sat up, holding me to him. He lifted me off him and lay me down on my side.

"Are you tired my Beauty? Would you like a little break? I do not mind. I would rather you have a rest so that you can continue on. I am nowhere near finished with you Beauty."

"Just a few minutes would be nice."

"Okay Beauty. Can I touch you still? Is that alright?"

He too lay on his side, his hand running over my waist.

"You can touch me whenever you want."

Lifting my top leg, he hooked it over his hip and ran his hand along my thigh. It was nicely relaxing. His fingers then diverted to my wet pussy. At first he just ran his fingers up and down my folds and then he slid one inside me. I just watched him looking down at his fingers before I felt my cum spread onto his fingers.

He lay me flat on my back and pushed his hard cock into me. Using his elbows, he crawled up the bed until his cock was pressed right against my g-spot. Instead of rocking into me, he started to grind circles on my g-spot. I closed my eyes and moaned his name. He started palming my tits again and sucked my neck.

My next orgasm came and he didn't stop moving until my third orgasm in this position. I couldn't believe that I'd had four orgasms and he hadn't had one for a while yet he wasn't doing anything to change that. Pulling my legs over his thighs, he sat up and moved to the corner of the bed. With one foot under my back and the other on the floor, his hands played with my tits. He rocked into me, hitting my g-spot again.

We both climaxed at the same time and he chose to stay in this position until we both released again. His stamina was the best I'd seen and I was surprised by my stamina. I'd never had sex this many times at once but it was just constant.

He pulled out of me and knelt on the floor. Pulling me forwards, he lay me over the corner so my head fell of one side of the bed and my legs dangled around his legs. My ass was just about hanging off the bed when he pushed back into me. Both his hands held my hips as he rocked into me. When I reached my orgasm blood rushed to my head and it was mind blowing.

Ever so slowly, he lifted my up and let me lay my head on the bed for a moment. The blood in my head trickled out and he pulled me up. He stood up, holding me to his chest before picking my up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Pulling my nipple into his mouth, he leaned me against the wall. There was no sex. He bit and sucked each of my nipples over and over again whilst I pulled his hair. I managed to sneak a look at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He'd only been here two and a half hours.

"What size tits have you got my Beauty?"

"C but I'll wear any bra for you Edward."

He put me on the ground, his hands running up and down my sides.

"Will you put and A on and a thong? Give me a nice lap dance."

"Sure. You want me to strip for you at the end."

His hands gripped my tits, squeezing them tightly.

"I'll do that bit."

Running his fingers through my hair, he sucked my bottom lip between his teeth. I placed my hands on his chest, moving my lips over his lust filled ones.

"Do you want some music?"

"No. Just my Beauty."

He let me go and I quickly pulled on my smallest bra and matching thong. He'd sat on the end of my bed, his legs closed together. I sauntered over to him and ran my arms over his shoulders, my tits brushing his face. Each of my movements were slow, teasing. I decided to be brave and brush my lips over his before biting his bottom lip.

Eventually his fingers drifted round my back and he unhooked my bra. Whilst I was sitting on his lap, my ass rubbing against his hard cock, he removed my bra and pulled my tit into his mouth. His hand caressed the other before he switched. Moving the thin piece of material covering me to the side, he pulled me down on him.

He penetrated deep inside me as my clit rubbed against the base of his penus. Clutching my thighs, he rocked his hips into me and sucked my tits. I tipped my head back causing my tits to push up, into his face more. Due to the extra friction against my clit, I came first but he was close behind.

"I want the reverse cowgirl."

Climbing off him, I slowly pulled the thong down my legs and stepped out of it. He lay back on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. I crawled over him and turned around. He held my hips as I lowered onto him. Leaning forwards slightly he hit my sweet g-spot.

"Ride me Beauty."

With my legs folded on either side of him, I used my thighs to push up and down so that he hit my g-spot every time. He'd pull my hips down and thrust up at the same time, making the feelings more prominent. My walls began clenching down around him and his cock started twitching. As soon as his cum hit my walls, my cum spewed from me.

I pulled off him before he flipped us over. Sitting me in the middle of the bed, he too sat up and lifted my thighs over his hips. With one arm hooked under my knee, he used his other to line himself up and push into me. My ass was touching the bed but both my thighs lifted at a right angle.

He rocked into me and brought his lips to mine. They were filled with lust as his tongue battled with mine. The position meant for a slow build up but allowed us to stimulate or climaxes together.

Taking control of my body, he sat me back and bent his knees up underneath mine. I held his lower legs and lay back on the bed as he did the same. It felt a little uncomfortable at first with him at this angle but when he pushed his hips down, my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Edwarddddd, fuckkkkkkk…"

I felt his finger circle my exposed clit and looked down. He was watching us as our joining was on full show. It was difficult not to watch us so I did. Sensually, he ran his hands from my knees to my ankles. I could barely form a sentence but he could.

"You are so beautiful my Beauty. The sight of you teases me so. I could lay here forever and stare at your body. I get to be so fucking deep inside your tight walls and see your glistening clitoris and tight nipples. Can you feel me Beauty?"

"All of you. You're so deep Edward. I want more."

"I do too Beauty. I do too."

I hadn't gotten the release that had started building but he pulled out of me and turned me over. Grabbing one of the pillows, he placed it under my lower abs, tilting my hips higher. He settled around my ass, with my legs crossed between his. Pushing into me, he felt even bigger than ever. We both moaned simultaneously as soon as he entered me.

"This is what I want Beauty. I want to feel you this tight and wet for me every time."

"Anything for you Edward. Fuck me hard."

Using his hips, he pulled right out of me before pounding into me. The angle meant my walls were tight around him and sucked him in easily. My whole body was tingling as shivers ran up and down my spine because of his thrusts. He was putting in so much force, I moved up the bed every time he pushed into me before falling back as he pulled his cock from me. My orgasm came hard and fast as it rippled through my body, milking him. Three strong thrusts later he blasted his semen into me and rocked his hips into me.

He lay behind me, spooning me close to him. His hard erection pressed into my lower back as one arm draped over my waist and started palming my tit. Combing through my hair with his other hand, he pulled it to one side and kissed my neck. I felt his lips move up to my ear and his hand on my tit fell to my clit.

"I don't think anyone realises how beautiful you are. You have the perfect body. See you fit every part of me."

His hand came back up to cup my tit perfectly and squeeze it gently. I moaned his name softly and he did it again. With his fingers slipping back to my pussy, he lifted my head and wrapped his other arm under my neck and across my chest.

"If I could have it my way, my cock would never leave your tight pussy. I've never needed a woman as much as I need you my Beauty. I'm still hard and you're still wet."

"Always wet. You make me so wet Edward…"

Moving his fingers lower, they pushed into my folds. He swirled them round and round, drawing lazy circles with his thumb on my clit. I gripped his forearm across my chest and bit my bottom lip. Rocking my hips against his finger, he added another.

"What did I say about moaning my Beauty? Cum and make as much noise as you want. The louder the better. Talk to me, tell me what you want. Scream if you want."

His lips nibbled at my neck and I moaned his name low and long. It stimulated something in me and suddenly I couldn't keep quiet.

"Fuck. That feels so good. Faster, pump me with your fingers Edward. Harder, push into me and let me feel your fingers. Deeper, scratch my walls. Fuck me with your fingers. Edward. Oh god, Edward, I'm so close. Faster, harder, deeper. Give it to me."

He was driving three of his fingers into me now. I was barely holding on as his teeth bit my neck. His other hand pinched my nipples in turn and he whispered three simple words that were my undoing.

"Cum for me."

My core pulsed around his fingers as wave after wave hit me. His fingers didn't stop moving until I'd calmed down. Bringing his fingers up, I heard him sucking my cum. A rumble vibrated through his chest as he moaned and held me closer to him. I felt the sudden presence of his erection on my soaked folds.

"Everyone knows that spooning leads to forking."

Bending my knees up, he cupped my thigh and pushed up into me. I clutched his arm as he controlled his movements in and out of me. He rubbed circles on my thigh with his thumb. Every motion he made was gentle. He caressed my leg and tits with his hands; his lips sucking my neck and along my shoulder. My walls clenched down on his cock and I felt him pulsing inside me.

"Cum for me my Beauty. I want you to milk me."

"Edward."

I whispered his name again and again as I fell over the edge. He didn't join me but continued moving in me. I thought he would pull from me when my cum finished flowing but he didn't. Pulling my hips back, it gave him a different angle to work with. He hit my g-spot repeatedly in slow strokes. We both moaned at the same time, our breathing matching. His hand dropped to my pubis and his fingers fell over the edge, playing with my clit.

Placing a kiss to my jaw, he threw me over the edge. I screamed his name and pushed my ass back into him. Five waves hit me and on my final wave he buried deep inside me and filled me with his cum. He held still for a long time, both of us enjoying each other's presence before he pulled out. His fingers ran all over my body before he sat up.

I watched as he rolled from the bed and start to pull his clothes on. Pouting, I crawled towards him. When he had his pants and shirt on, he sat on the bed next to me. He lifted me up and carried me to the wooden chair in the corner of my room. Sitting me down, he hooked his arms under my thighs and lowered his mouth to my pussy.

My fingers gripped either side of the chair as I watched him lap me up. I got a clear view of his tongue delving deep inside me. I leaned backwards and let my hair fall over my shoulders. My time with this man was running out but I would make every minute count.

Running one hand through his hair, I pushed his head down to me and held him there. He moved onto sucking my clit. I moaned his name and loved the way it sounded on my lips. Knowing my release was coming, I pulled his hair so that his lips surrounded my folds in time for him to drink my juices up.

He kissed up my body before attacking my lips with his. This kiss held something that none of the others did. I couldn't put my finger on it but it felt really good.

"Goodbye my Beauty."

"Goodbye Edward."

With that, he lifted the rest of his things and left. I sat on the wooden chair for a while before standing to begin tidying. My eyes landed on the clock and it was 5:44 in the evening. None of my shifts had ever been that long and never would be again. Surprisingly, I wasn't that tired even after the long work out session; if you could call it that.

I didn't expect to see him again. You never do in these places. Men normally go to different places every time. He came back though. More than once. The sex we had grew wilder as we grew to trust each other and know the other's body. His favourite thing was oral sex, on me. He rarely let me go down on him and I was okay with that.

At first he'd visit monthly and then he would come every week. He let me take the lead from time to time and he loved it but would never admit it to anyone. We didn't know much about each other even after two years. There wasn't much time for talking as our breathing was laboured or we'd be moaning and screaming. I found that dirty talk seriously turned him on and used it to my advantage.

Exactly two years after we first met he asked for me to be ready for him. This time he wasn't late. He was there as soon as the clock hit half six. We went through a similar routine to the first time but used the occasional different position which we'd found worked better. I was on the verge of falling over that pleasurable edge when he proposed. It was so unexpected that the breath left me and I tumbled from the cliff.

His lips had been moving over my tits when he'd asked the question and I couldn't tell whether he'd really spoken or not. When he pushed deep inside me and started to grind his cock against my g-spot, he asked again. I asked him why and his only response, at first, was why not? He then later explained that he craved me and my body and wanted me in his bed forever.

Thankfully he didn't expect an answer straight away. He came back two days later and I said yes. We had our most erotic sex then. I quit my job and moved into his large mansion. For the first week, we had sex in every room we could. He took me to Vegas for three days where we got married before returning home. Despite being at home, we had a honeymoon that lasted over a month.

I came to love him and we eventually decided to try for children. It was a decision we felt we were ready for but it wasn't meant to be. I never got pregnant so we just kept up our sex, now love making sometimes, and filled all of our sexual fantasies with each other.

Even in old age we still went at it. Obviously it wasn't as vigorous or erotic but it didn't take much to get my lady bits tingling. I loved him and he loved me. We had a quite social life and always had as much money as we wanted due to his work. I never understood any of it but he said he owned a bunch of different businesses.

I was by his side the moment he passed and joined him a week later.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a review.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
